


When the Shaded Flower Blooms

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Series: El Hazard [2]
Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, phantom tribe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nahato still found it difficult to separate his feelings for Lord Galus into more than one category. His master meant everything to him. He was his King, his lover, his entire existence. Thinking wholly as his ‘lover’ made it difficult to pinpoint his emotions.</p><p>Taking place prior to the events of "The Magnificent World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So. Bit of a fair warning.
> 
> El Hazard is an older, largely unknown anime. The characters Galus and Nahato are even more unknown, (only relevant in The Magnificent World OVA,) but I've shipped them since before I knew what shipping was. It is my loneliest ship. There's never been a single piece of fanart drawn of them, nor so much as a ficlet written. (Sadly, the one piece of fanart floating around out there was drawn by me, several years back. Yes, really. I do not suggest viewing it under any circumstance.) 
> 
> That said, this fic was intended to top out at around 2k words and was written exclusively for my own amusement, as a way to purge all of my feelings over this dumb pairing when I was left with no other outlet. When it got quite a bit longer than I had counted on, I decided what the hell, I'll put it on A03 with the rest of my work. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many people will even read this, if any at all. If you're here reading this, I have no idea why you are, but hey. Welcome. If by some miracle you're here because you know who these characters are, and by some _other_ extended miracle SHIP them, please immediately become my best friend. I'm a recluse but I promise I'll watch lots of anime with you and buy you cookies sometimes.
> 
> If you have no idea how you arrived here but still intend to read this thing, I apologize about all the underage smut you're about to read.
> 
> Additional: Whether you're familiar with the characters or not, I thought it worth mentioning that my head-canon in terms of physical ages for these characters are Galus: mid-40s, possibly early 50s and Nahato: 12-13. Based on the fact that they are not human, I've always thought that maybe they had extended lifespans, therefore making both of them older than their physical appearance might suggest.

He'd landed wrong.

What started off as a dull, not-to-be-concerned-with pain in Nahato's ankle quickly flourished into a sharp discomfort that pulsated up to his knee with every step he took. He had never been injured nor injured himself on a mission before - mostly because the enemy never had any chance of seeing him in the first place - so a self-inflicted sprain was especially embarrassing. And _frustrating_. Nahato left the training hall in sour spirits, favoring his left foot.

"Something happen to your leg?" As if she'd materialized from the shadows - which perhaps she had - an attractive female form appeared on Nahato's right, matching his regrettably slow pace. Nahato's brow furrowed and he straightened out his gait, the shooting pains intensifying though it didn't show on his face.

"No. Why do you ask?" His eyes were set straight ahead, avoiding Kiriya's smirking gaze from above.

"You were limping just then. Did something happen to the Golden Boy on his last mission?" she sneered.

Nahato felt his brow twitch. An injury would have been more understandable with a barrage of enemy arrows being fired at him opposed to practicing basic dodging and mobility in the training hall. He could feel his pale blue cheeks burning in humiliation.

"You must be getting old. Your eyesight is questionable." Nahato drawled, pointedly picking up his pace. Kiriya's lovely lips pursed.

"I'm not getting old, _boy_. You're too _young_. 'Second in command'..." she scoffed. "You're just an impertinent kid. _Ridiculous_ …"

Nahato's eyes rolled. "You're still on about that?" he asked coolly, his eyes still fixed ahead to ensure Kiriya understood he did not wish to engage her. He supposed she noticed but had chosen to ignore his signals, as per usual. "Don't you think it's time to just accept it and stop griping?"

"Or, what?" Without even looking, Nahato could feel Kiriya's suggestive smile boring into his skull. "Will you run and tell your precious Galus?"

Nahato's feet stopped moving. To his aggravation, Kiriya continued walking as if she hadn't noticed; feeling his blood boil, Nahato remained planted, as if he had stopped exactly where he'd wanted to stop and not at all because Kiriya had successfully baited him into ungracefully losing his temper.

"His Majesty _Lord_ Galus doesn't have time to hear your complaining, or anyone elses," Nahato spoke, raising his voice only so Kiriya was sure to hear him. "We have a mission to complete tomorrow afternoon, in case you've forgotten."

Kiriya waved a hand disinterestedly behind her, not bothering to turn around. "You don't have to remind me. Just make sure you _rest up_ a bit before then, boy. Can't have you slowing the rest of us down. Gods forbid you disappoint His Majesty… He puts _so much_ faith in you, doesn't he?" As if to ensure she got the last word, Kiriya turned into a room down the hall and was gone, leaving Nahato silently fuming where he stood. He hated the inflection in her words. He didn't need to rest. There was no way he'd slow anyone down, and he would rather die than disappoint his master.

Nahato resumed his walk to the operations room, willfully ignoring the pain in his ankle.

.

.

.

"I believe it can be achieved with only one of the Princesses."

Galus thumbed through the book he'd been scouring ever since Nahato entered his quarters. At his words, Nahato's eyes widened a fraction. The boy dropped his gaze to the desk he was seated on, eyeing the scads of books sprawled across its surface.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion? I thought the Eye of God could only be activated by two females from the Roshtarian royal family."

Galus tossed his book on the desk with the others and grabbed up another, flipping through its pages.

"I don't know anything for certain yet. Experiments would have to be performed, naturally. However, I believe it might be possible. Not much is known about the Eye of God in regards to the Princesses, but it was able to function without either of them at the helm some time ago. Roshtarian royalty holds the key. I believe if we could harness the power they possess, we could activate it with only one of the sisters."

"Does this have anything to do with tomorrow's mission at the palace?"

For the first time since the boy had come in and hopped onto his desk, Galus set his book down and regarded Nahato with a smile. To Nahato's relief, Galus was undisguised today, his skin its natural, beautiful pale blue and his hair hanging around his face in wavy silver locks, the rest tied behind his neck, a habit of his when he was pouring over books for a lengthy time. Too often Galus would forget to dissolve his unbecoming El Hazardian disguise when returning from the palace or from royal social functions, and although Nahato could easily see through the illusion, sometimes the unattractive ivory skin would flicker through the filter. Nahato much preferred his master in his handsome, natural form.

"You're the first I've told. I was hoping for information about the Princesses, how they spend their day, how often they are left unattended, those sorts of things. Of course, any additional information about the Eye of God would be beneficial, as well." Galus shifted closer to Nahato, sliding his hands over the boy's knees. Fully-intentioned and with a playful smile on his lips, Nahato spread his legs by the tiniest of margins.

"Your Majesty is _unbelievably_ brilliant," he purred, wiggling subtly against the desk. Galus's fingers curled tighter around his knees and Nahato felt a burst of heat in the pit of his stomach. "I agree with you. Something like that might be possible, certainly. We'll need one of the Princesses to be sure, but we can prepare experiments and get some equipment together in the meantime." He tilted his head and parted his moist lips in faux innocence. "Shall I go and talk it over with our scientists?"

Before he'd even finished his sentence Galus's hands were traveling up the boy's tunic, fingers hooking into the hem of his shorts and pulling them down around his ankles. "Lewd boy," he grumbled with a smirk, pushing aside the cloth of Nahato's tunic to expose his hardening boyhood. Nahato groaned as Galus pressed his face into the boy's lap, taking his dick into his mouth as if he were starving for it; the boy's hands threaded desperately through his hair, his breath catching in his narrow throat.

His heart always swelled with affection whenever the older man humbled himself by giving him such sweet pleasures… He was forever undeserving of it, but Galus reminded him again and again that they were lovers, that things such as serving and obeying did not apply to them when they were sharing tender moments. Even so, Nahato lived to serve his beloved master, and Galus knew this well. It was something he couldn't change about himself, something he didn't _want_ to change. The very idea that Galus loved him enough to suggest they were equals behind closed doors made him happy enough to want to die.

Nahato wrapped his small arms around Galus's head as the older man sucked on his cock with a greedy passion; Galus's tongue wrapped easily around his length, trailing from the base to the tip with every careful bob of his head, the heated suction drawing forth a string of erotic moans and cries from his young lover's mouth. He could feel the pleasure mounting, but there was a greater pleasure awaiting him, something Nahato had wanted since early in the day. Trembling with pleasure, Nahato put his hands gently on Galus's shoulders, a silent plea to stop what he was doing. His leaking cock leaving the older man's mouth with a wet pop, Galus looked up at Nahato's flushed face, his eyes still hungering.

"Pl-please, Lord Galus… I want yours... I want to bring you pleasure." Nahato's voice was low and shaking, dripping with wanton desperation. Galus raised a hand and gently cupped Nahato's cheek. The boy pushed his head against the man's palm needily.

"You spoil me, Nahato," the man cooed. "You needn't worry. Bringing you pleasure satisfies me in wholly different, wonderful ways."

"Please," Nahato repeated, feeling nearly delirious from wanting. "I want Your Majesty… in my mouth…"

Galus smiled. "Should I tell you my hypothesis while you spoil me with your beautiful mouth?"

Nahato nodded eagerly, and with Galus's help, he slid off the desk and immediately sank to his knees between the older man's legs. He hastily undid the man's belt and carefully pulled Galus's large cock from his pants, feeling an accumulation of drool form in his mouth out of habit. As Galus slid his long fingers through the boy's hair, Nahato closed his mouth over the bulbous head of the older man's cock, his tongue greedily lapping over the slit. Galus groaned low in his throat, stroking the boy's hair affectionately.

"Good boy…" he grunted, softly chuckling. He cast his gaze to his uncharacteristically messy desk, picking up a book with his free hand and opening it to a dog-eared page. "I believe if we analyze one of the Princesses brain waves and molecular structure - _ah_ , yes, just like that - we could duplicate her delta waves to emulate our desired outcome." Nahato was rolling his tongue meticulously over the first few inches of Galus's cock as if he were sucking on a sweet; Galus drew in a long breath through his nose.

"...' _elta whaves_?" Nahato slurred, trying his best to listen to his master's words through the hazy blanket of arousal. Galus sighed in pleasure.

"Two females of the royal family are required to use the Eye of God. Obtaining one Princess will be difficult enough… I don't foresee us capturing both of them. If we can use one of them as our 'key' to controlling the Eye, that would be ideal."

Nahato's small mouth wrapped around Galus's cock, unable to fit the entire length in his mouth but sucking needily on the inches he could consume. He made sure to make good use of his tongue, laying it flat against the underside of the older man's cock and dragging it each time he pulled up. One of his hands reached under his tunic and grasped his own penis, stroking himself desperately in time with his bobbing head.

"Our tribe's knowledge of neuroscience vastly outshines El Hazard's. I believe with the right probing, we can utilize the Princess's ability to control the Eye."

Overcome with desire, Nahato pulled his lips off of his lover's cock, nuzzling and mouthing at the large organ from the base to the tip. Galus tilted his head back, fingers gripping Nahato's hair more tightly.

"El Hazard will belong to Lord Galus…" Nahato hummed, his tongue licking at the beading liquid forming at the head. "Lord Galus is... amazing… _So amazing_ …" Swallowing as much of the dick as he could manage, Nahato stroked himself violently, his orgasm hitting him like a wall of sinful pleasure, his scream muffled by Galus's thick cock. The book Galus had been holding fell carelessly from his hand as the man used both hands to fist in Nahato's hair as he came powerfully into the boy's mouth. Tears gathered in Nahato's long lashes as he choked on the hot sperm filling his throat, still quivering from his own orgasm as his master expelled every last drop into him.

Galus's cock slid out of Nahato's flushed mouth and the boy gasped for breath, his knees weak and shaking. From above, Galus sighed contentedly, and gently brushed his hands through the boy's hair as a silent apology for handling him roughly. Again, a sweet but undeserving gesture; Nahato didn't care how violently Galus treated him, though he was constantly grateful for how lovingly his master handled him.

Leaning forward in his chair, Galus easily pulled Nahato from the floor into his lap. Nahato gratefully lay against him, chin resting on the man's broad shoulder, his bones turned to jelly. He was happy he'd been able to forget about the throbbing pain in his ankle for a time, and he was even happier that he'd been able to pleasure his master without needing to stand. Kiriya's stinging words reemerged in his mind, setting a dull worry in his stomach.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Galus wrapped his arms around Nahato's small body, nuzzling his face in the boy's soft hair.

"Lord Galus… My shirt is dirty, if you hold me this close, you might become stained…"

He could feel Galus smile into his hair. "I don't mind." he whispered. "If it's my precious flower, I'm not bothered."

Nahato's cheeks warmed with both embarrassment and affection, and he pressed a kiss to his master's neck. "I promise, tomorrow's mission will be a grand success. I swear on my life I will return with as much intel as I can."

Galus chuckled fondly. "If it weren't for the mission tomorrow, I believe I would keep you up all night having my way with you." The older man hugged Nahato's small body against him tightly. "I have every faith in you. There is no one else I trust to carry out a duty so faithfully and assiduously."

Nahato's mind flashed to his throbbing ankle. He couldn't let something so frivolous prevent him from carrying out his mission. He couldn't disappoint his master, he _absolutely couldn't_.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Nahato murmured sleepily, his eyelids heavy with fatigue.

.

.

.

Overall, infiltrating the Rostarian palace was as easy as Nahato thought it would be. Three members of the Phantom Tribe were chosen for the mission; Nahato, Kiriya and a young, awkward thing named Zula who was still wet behind the ears but extremely talented in the matters of illusionary magic. They took the palace from the North, East and South respectively, completely untraced, effortlessly avoiding every defense the outer palace had to offer. Since going further inside required knowledge of traps and magic seals that not even Galus had been able to ascertain as of yet, the three of them maintained a comfortable distance, obtaining whatever information they could.

From hours of concealing himself as a bird cleaning its feathers on Princess Fatora's balcony, Nahato felt he had a good grasp of how the Princess spent her time - though he honestly wished he could scrub away the hour and a half's worth of intercourse he'd witnessed between the Princess and her unexpectedly female concubine - and departed to meet with the others at the designated time. Zula had been charged with spying on Princess Rune, (who had a much blander, sexless day of Royal duties than her sister,) and Kiriya hadn't managed to uncover anything they didn't already know about the Eye of God. From everything they'd learned and seen, Nahato suspected Princess Fatora as the better candidate for their experiment, but he wanted Galus's approval to return sporadically throughout the week to be sure.

The sun was dipping low in the sky when the three Phantom Masters began their trek through a low mountain trail. Nahato hadn't needed the use of his feet terribly often over the last few hours, but now that he was reminded of how incredibly uneven and bumpy the trail was, his ankle pulsed with renewed agony. It was getting harder and harder to feign a normal pace. Kiriya glanced back at the boy with an impatient frown.

"Stop lagging behind. Some of us are eager to get back."

Nahato flashed the woman an acid look. "Who's asking you to wait? It isn't as if we all have to arrive together."

Kiriya crossed her arms and turned toward him as he painfully approached. "That same leg again. Did you sprain your ankle?"

Annoyed that she had noticed his limp despite his best efforts to conceal it, Nahato stubbornly avoided her piercing gaze and continued on, damning the pain in his ankle. It felt swollen, now that he thought about it.

"I didn't sprain anything. I feel sluggish from so many hours of sitting in one place, watching people I don't care for. That's all."

Tossing some dark hair behind her shoulder, Kiriya sighed. "Why not just teleport closer to home, then? That's your specialty, isn't it?"

Nahato didn't feel like admitting that he was avoiding using his teleportation art purely out of stubborn pride. "There's no need, I feel _fine_."

"I can't fathom why you're being so obstinate. If you just-"

" _Bugrom_!" Zula's voice rang out a moment too late; from above them, massive insects rained down, quickly and effectively surrounding them. Nahato couldn't hide his initial surprise. Ambushed by _bugrom_? Not his proudest moment. Hesitating for only that brief second of self-deprecation, Nahato immediately put up his favorite art - a water illusion - in order to throw them off. As the bugs began flailing and struggling to breathe, Kiriya and Zula took off running down the trail. Nahato was in no position to run himself, so he opted for painfully hobbling after them, not currently concerned with Kiriya's possible teasing that was sure to come later.

Nahato felt a presence behind him and he turned. One of the bugrom had swam in his direction, it's large, powerful arms waving furiously in the air. Nahato tried to dodge but the pain in his ankle caused his knee to buckle and he stumbled. The bugrom's arm hit him square in the chest, sending him right over the edge of the cliff face.

His fall wasn't lengthy, but it was plenty painful. The back of his head struck a cluster of smooth boulders, his vision exploding into pockets of brilliant white. As a vicious ringing sounded in his ears, he thought he could hear Kiriya yelling for him, more panicked than he'd ever heard her; he closed his eyes, the back of his eyelids painted just as white as his vision.

What a disappointment he was. What would Lord Galus say? He shuddered to think. He hoped he wouldn't ever have to wake up to see his master's disapproving eyes.

Nahato felt his consciousness spin away from his body in a nauseating spiral, and he gratefully succumbed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been described many times to him, but Nahato was positive this world was more beautiful than he could have imagined on his own.

His world - the land from which he descended - spread out before him, golden and warm, sparse, twisting trees littering the endless field that stretched in every direction. Crystal clear water flowed from towering pillars of shineskarn, a substance that formed naturally in the earth and rose high above the surface due to denser, heavier metals taking its place over time. His parents had told him about it some time ago, how water naturally gravitated toward the structures and funneled through them, creating their smooth appearance. Nahato reached out and trailed his hand over its surface, feeling the powerful water flow under his fingertips.

The sky was a deep, swirling purple, blanketing the world in a state of endless twilight. His people were unaccustomed to sunlight. Even though Nahato had been born on El Hazard, he too had an inborn dislike of El Hazard's unbelievably sunny days; it hurt his eyes and often upset his stomach if he lingered in it for too long. Darkness was where his people belonged. With the darkness came quiet. He was grateful for the quiet.

"We're finally home." Lord Galus's voice sounded from behind him, and the boy smiled, nodding.

Nahato spread out his arms and closed his eyes, feeling a warm breeze caress face. Without another thought, the boy allowed himself to tip backwards and fall into the tall, lush grass.

Long blades of golden grass brushed over his cheeks, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. The back of his head felt warm. Nahato's golden-brown eyes focused on a figure above him and his heart swelled with happiness. Lord Galus looked down at him with a warm smile, stroking his cheek lovingly with two callused fingers. Nahato's head was resting in his lover's lap, the swaying grass throwing stripes of shadow over them.

" _How did this happen_?" Lord Galus's voice sounded strangely far-away, calm but spiked with stress; Nahato watched Galus's lips move, struggling to focus on what he was saying.

"Lord Galus?"

"How do you like it here?" his master repeated quietly, no longer so distant. Nahato smiled and stretched.

"I love it. It's everything you told me it would be. I wish my parents could be here, too."

Galus gently raked his fingers through Nahato's hair. The back of his head still felt very hot. "They're here too, of course. Why would they not have come?"

"Oh… That's right." Nahato felt guilty for ever thinking his parents dead. They had only died in a horrible dream he'd once had... How could he have thought it really happened? Feeling as though his parents might be nearby waiting to see him, Nahato tried to sit up but found he couldn't move. "I'm tired." he admitted. He would see his parents later. Right now, he was content where he was.

" _The wound is severe. He's lost a lot of blood, and he has a concussion_."

" _Only a concussion? His skull is intact, yes? Any hemorrhaging_?"

Nahato tried to move again, but he felt he was being firmly held in place by invisible hands. "Who are you talking to, Lord Galus?"

"No one, my flower."

Nahato sighed deeply, breathing in his world's air. The sky was so vastly different from El Hazard's, so much more colorful and breathtaking. He felt immensely grateful that he could see this sight with Lord Galus after his master had tried so hard to find his tribe a way back home. He had always wanted to see his world, for as long as he could remember. All he had to go on were the bedtime stories his mother and father would tell him, and later, the accounts and illustrations in the books he grew up reading.

None of them had seen their own home world. The Eye of God had ripped their ancestors from their peaceful existence and brought them to El Hazard long before Nahato or his master was born, dumping them there with no consideration for their plight. It is said that when the Phantom Tribe first arrived, the El Hazardians were repulsed by their magic and long life-spans, branding them as wicked, darkness-dwelling creatures. Because of this, the Phantom Tribe found a new life underground, using their arts of deception to keep everyone else away. Galus's great-great-grandfather - who had been just a young boy when he'd found himself in a new, obnoxiously bright world - had written most of the books compiling the knowledge, culture and history of their people that served as the Phantom Tribe's only window to the world they never knew.

There was a strange pressure lingering in the back of Nahato's head. Untroubled by it, the boy raised his arm, stretching his fingers toward the sky; Lord Galus snatched his hand in his own and kissed his palm, his knuckles and then his fingertips. His lips were so incredibly warm; Nahato let his eyes fall closed, savoring the feeling.

" _Come back to me_." Lord Galus's voice was distant again. Nahato's eyes opened sleepily, and he let loose a giggle.

"I haven't gone anywhere. I'm right here."

" _Wake up_."

Nahato's drowsy smile disappeared. He tried and failed to look up at his master, but the sky was whirling violently and shadows of pure darkness were falling over them, consuming them. His world was breaking apart, crumbling to pieces, but still he couldn't move. "Lord Galus?"

" _Nahato… Please, wake up_."

.

.

.

Feeling and sound came crashing back to Nahato's senses, and a hoarse groan escaped his dry throat. He heard a gasp from his right, and he felt something pressing into the bed causing it to dip, gently jostling his small body.

"Nahato! Are you awake?"

His mind was still in a fog, but he could clearly hear Kiriya's voice. Nahato wasn't sure if his eyes were open or not; his world was suffocatingly black.

"I… can't…"

"They said you might not be able to see right away, and that your eyesight should come back on its own. Are you feeling okay?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. His memory was a disconnected mess of pictures and sounds that didn't make any sense to him. He wasn't even sure where he was, or what he was doing there, though he felt the pieces mechanically coming back together, though they were creaking and covered in dust.

Kiriya's weight disappeared from the bed. "Listen, just rest and try and stay awake, would you? I need to go get the doctor."

A sudden fear fell over Nahato, and his hand shot out, blindly grabbing for Kiriya's wrist with startling precision. Although he couldn't see her, her stunned silence was enough for him to imagine what expression she wore.

"Lord… Galus…" Speaking was difficult, as if he had to grab and trap each word before letting it out. "Where…?"

"Lord Galus is _fine_ , Nahato. As soon as he hears you're awake, I'm sure he'll-"

"Does… he know?" Nahato's grip on Kiriya's wrist slackened. His throat felt tight. "About what happened?"

"What? Of _course_ he does."

Nahato felt sick. As his memory returned to him, so did his shame. He never wanted Lord Galus to doubt him or his abilities. Now that something like this had happened, how could he face him? Troubling thoughts sticking to his tousled brain, Nahato fell back into the solitude of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

The next time he clearly remembered opening his eyes, he could see.

Looking around, Nahato observed the interior of the sick room, a room he'd never been inside for any period of time other than to grab herbal medicine if he was feeling somewhat under the weather. There were only three beds to the room, and currently he was the only occupant. With a groan Nahato pushed himself up, struggling into a sitting position, his head buzzing. Carefully, Nahato reached back to touch his head; thick bandages were wound around his forehead and he could feel at least two inches of extra cloth covering the back of his skull. Pressing a finger experimentally against the cloth, Nahato hissed in pain. It still hurt tremendously.

From behind the closed door of the sick room Nahato could hear muffled speaking. A chill flew up his spine when he heard Lord Galus's voice, and an unexpected panic lodged in his throat. Before he could think of what to do or say, the door creaked open and Galus entered.

Their eyes met, and Nahato's mouth went entirely dry. This was the last thing in the world he wanted, for his master to see him injured and weak. The boy's lips parted in a clumsy greeting.

"L-lord Galus…"

Galus shut the door behind him, his eyes wide in surprise. "Nahato…! You're awake, how are you feeling?"

Nahato distinctly felt as though he should be immediately reprimanded for his earlier blunder on the mountain trail, but his master was instead asking him how he felt. Humiliation flooded him.

"I… feel fine..."

"Are you sure?" Galus approached the bed and sat himself on the edge, his hand reaching out to cup Nahato's cheek. "How does your head feel?"

"Ah… A little painful, but nothing horrible…"

"And your ankle?"

Nahato felt like curling up in a hole. "How… did you know…?"

Lord Galus smiled with an almost pitiable air. "Once they'd patched up your head, we noticed your ankle was swollen as well. Nasty sprain."

The boy cast his eyes absently at the small, stout table beside the bed. "Must have happened in the fall…"

"Hm," Galus moved his hand from Nahato's cheek to his forehead. "Can you remember everything alright? Names, places?"

"I think so," the boy responded.

"Count backwards from ten." Lord Galus prompted. Nahato easily obeyed. Galus asked him several more memory-specific questions - all of which Nahato had no troubles answering - before seeming thoroughly convinced that Nahato's brain had not suffered any damage. The older man breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. You hit your head quite hard… I was worried there would be some after effects, even though we were scanning you frequently. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks, after all."

Nahato's mouth fell open. He'd been lying in this stuffy bed for _that long_ , being nothing but utterly useless? "I'm not deserving of Your Majesty's concern," Nahato said before he could stop himself. He dropped his gaze to his hands. Lord Galus frowned.

"And why is that?"

To his further embarrassment, Nahato felt tears threaten to blind him but he squashed his emotions down into the pit of his stomach. "I caused so much trouble. I let you down... I should have been quicker, I shouldn't have let something so frivolous take me off guard. So…" The tears were coming whether he wanted them to or not. Nahato blinked them away, turning his head resolutely away to hide his face. "I'm so, so sorry, Lord Galus. I truly apologize for my blunder. Please forgive me."

The silence that followed his words was the most nervewracking of Nahato's young life. When finally Galus's hand rose to gently grab his chin and pull the boy's face toward his, Nahato almost forgot how to react to such a common display of affection. The older man kissed his mouth sweetly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Nahato," Galus breathed against his lips. "You are too hard on yourself. I worried over you because I care about you, not because of a mission or because you'd caused me trouble."

A tear slipped down Nahato's cheek. "I could have compromised the mission," he reasoned, unable to accept that his master could possibly see the situation as anything more than bothersome. "You deserve so much better! If I couldn't even carry out a simple mission… then…"

"You carried out the mission to perfection." Lord Galus pointed out, grabbing one of Nahato's hands in his own. "Based on what you observed, we have decided to make plans to obtain Princess Fatora."

Nahato's eyes widened. "But…! I was going to ask Your Majesty for permission to return and gain more information before arriving at a decision!"

Galus smiled. "There is no need for that. I've never had a reason to distrust you. You have never let me down, not even once."

"But… But…" Tears freely fell from Nahato's eyes, his relief unmatched. Galus squeezed his hand. "I was… so afraid you'd lost faith in me… I wanted to always do my absolute best for Your Majesty…"

"And you do," Galus whispered, gently pulling the boy against his chest and kissing the top of his head. "You do a marvelous job. But even someone as young and as talented as yourself needs to understand his limits. If you need to rest, you rest. If you sprain your ankle before a mission," Nahato's breath caught uncomfortably in his throat, "you need to take care of yourself, instead of continuing on as if nothing is the matter. Or tell me, so that I might take care of you."

Nahato pressed his face into Galus's chest, taking handfuls of his shirt. "You know…?"

Lord Galus tenderly rubbed Nahato's back. "Yes."

"How did you find out?" Nahato asked so quietly his voice was almost lost in the folds of Galus's shirt. The older man chuckled.

"Kiriya made mention of it after we saw how swollen your ankle had become. She insisted it was the only reason you could have gotten into such an accident."

Nahato recalled hearing Kiriya's voice screaming for him when he'd fallen… He also realized she had inexplicably been stationed at his bedside the first time he'd woken up. She antagonized him so often he had never considered that she might actually care about him. If he thought about it, he supposed he cared about her, as well. They had never been close, but everyone in the Phantom Tribe shared a common goal and a familial bond.

"Taking care of yourself is not weakness, Nahato. You are incredibly precious to me. I have every confidence in your abilities, but it's important that you tell me if something is wrong. I won't think any less of you. I only want you to be safe, and to stay by my side."

So many emotions spun around inside of Nahato's small frame, he could hardly identify any of them. Above all he felt an intense love for his master. He would never feel worthy of his master's affection for him, but he accepted it nonetheless.

Nahato turned his head, resting his cheek against Galus's broad chest. "I swear I'll always be by your side," he said. "I live to serve Your Majesty. I will do everything I can to make him happy."

"I'm already happy," Galus assured, fingers threading through Nahato's hair. "However, I'll be even happier once you are well. I've missed you terribly."

Nahato nodded, sniffling. "I'll return to you very soon," the boy promised.


	3. Chapter 3

The machine was coming along better than expected. As Nahato entered the dark lab, he could already see that the mechanism had changed since he'd last seen it; control panels arched around it, all connected via thick cables that were transmitting some sort of energy into a large orange orb. Once the machine was completed, it would be Nahato's mission to obtain the Princess Fatora. He was very much looking forward to his opportunity to redeem himself after spending so many weeks recuperating.

"The subject will be placed in the center," explained one of the scientists distractedly as he worked, jabbing a thumb at a large, circular pit in the center of the room, positioned under the unfinished machine. "We'll be using basic neuroscience technology to scan her brain, but we will need to install several neurotransmitters in order to control or alter her brain waves."

Nahato stepped forward, craning his neck to get a better view of some large blue pieces of machinery on the ground. "What's all of this?"

"The core transmitter. It isn't assembled yet."

The door to the room slid open, and all eyes moved to Lord Galus, who wordlessly let himself inside. He was still draped in his fair-complexioned El Hazardian illusion, most likely having just returned from a trip to the palace to see his new faux fiance, Princess Rune Venus.

"Lord Galus," Nahato knelt respectfully, and the scientists stopped what they were doing and pressed their fists over their chests. Galus smiled and dismissed their greetings with a sweep of his hand. He approached Nahato as the boy stood, surveying the machine.

"Progress?"

"I'd say we're at 35%, my Lord. It shouldn't be much longer until the machine is operational and ready for testing."

Galus nodded. "That's good to hear. Once we're at 95% we'll make our move on Princess Fatora. We can begin her injections while the machine is in its final stages."

"Of course, my lord." On the wall behind them, a large screen flickered, gaining the attention of the scientists.

"Something bad?" Nahato asked, frowning.

"No, it just needs minor tweaking," one of the scientists assured, pressing buttons on a panel near the wall. "It will be a while before the system itself is connected and running properly."

"I'll leave you to your work, then." Galus said. "I came to check on your progress, but I also needed to discuss something with Nahato," he added, pointedly looking down at the boy. Nahato met his gaze.

"What is it you need, Lord Galus?"

As the scientists busied themselves with the malfunctioning screen, Galus smiled down at Nahato, touching the boy's back gingerly. The contact sent a chill flying up Nahato's spine.

"I'd prefer we speak in private."

Lord Galus's low voice caused Nahato's face to flush. He knew that particular tone, and he knew the way Galus's eyes bore into his as if he were undressing him with his mind. To confirm Nahato's theory, the older man's hand slid down the boy's spine and slipped over his rear, giving him a knowing squeeze. There was an immediate reaction in Nahato's shorts, and he was more grateful than ever that the scientists had much to distract themselves with.

Since Nahato's recovery over a week ago, they had not found the time nor the opportunity to be intimate with one another. Between planning, running missions all over El Hazard and Lord Galus's extended time spent at the royal palace, they hadn't seen much of each other. It was surely frustrating, but Nahato knew it was unavoidable while they were both so busy. Seeing his master act so daring in front of others told him that Galus felt similarly.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

The two of them excused themselves from the lab, and had barely made it halfway down the hallway before Galus was upon the boy, pressing him against the wall and eagerly mouthing his jawline. Nahato involuntarily groaned, biting his lip to avoid making too much sound. The man's hands were touching him everywhere, exploring enthusiastically over the boy's clothes, and Nahato responded in turn by sliding his hands up his master's shirt, fingers eagerly caressing his warm skin and solid muscle. It was unusual for his master to be so sensual with him anywhere but in their private quarters; their relationship wasn't exactly a secret, but making such a scene in the hallway was unbecoming for one so esteemed, in Nahato's opinion. Still, he found it hard to object in any way while Galus's hands were fondling him so fervently and his breath was so hot and alluring against his neck.

"L-lord… Gal-us…"

Galus pulled away from his neck and seized Nahato's mouth in a hot kiss. Nahato accepted him eagerly, opening his mouth to allow the man's tongue to plunge inside, his own wet heat eager to indulge, to taste. Lips moving together as if in a fever, they kissed breathlessly for a moment more before breaking apart, both of them struggling for breath and flushed with arousal. A flicker of ivory skin rippled through Nahato's filter, and he grinned, his mind feeling blessedly slow and hazy.

"Lord Galus… You're still disguised."

Realizing this himself, Lord Galus dissolved the illusion. "I apologize… It slipped my mind. After I returned, all I could think about was getting you alone…" Galus palmed Nahato's clothed boyhood, and the boy gasped, planting the back of his head against the wall. He was met with a dull ache; his head wound had long since closed and healed, but the spot was still sensitive.

"Did… everything go alright? At the p-palace…" It was difficult to make small talk while he was being groped, but Nahato wanted to know what may have happened to fill his master with so much reckless desire.

Lord Galus was back to kissing and licking Nahato's exposed jaw and neck, sending pleasurable tremors through the boy's small body. "Everything went fine. Being around those Roshtarians for so long, chatting with them, drinking with them as if I'm one of them… It makes me pine for the days I was spying on them in the shadows. Having to keep up such a facade with Princess Rune is mentally taxing."

Nahato wanted to touch his master as he was being touched but couldn't quite manage it from his position against the wall. "It's… _aahh…_ necessary for your plan to succeed, Lord Galus. We all unders- _stand… haah…_ why it needs to be done, and we deeply appreciate Your Majesty in all he does for the cause…"

The hot, seeking mouth on Nahato's neck stopped, and moved up to the boy's ear. "Do _you_ understand?" he asked huskily, causing Nahato to tremble with wanting. Somehow he knew that Galus was talking solely to him; he wasn't asking about the tribe as a whole. Nahato would be lying if he said Lord Galus's arrangement to Princess Rune hadn't left a sour taste in his mouth when the plan had first come to fruition; the thought of his precious master flirting with Roshtarian royalty sickened him. When the plan came to its final stages, Lord Galus would be expected to marry the Princess to assume complete political control once the new age of darkness consumed the planet.

"Does it bother you?" Galus asked, kissing behind Nahato's ear. Nahato shook his head.

"I live to serve Your Majesty… I want nothing more than for your goal to succeed…"

Galus's hand glided up Nahato's thigh and slipped into his shorts; Nahato gasped and arched his back, pushing his master's fingers further. "That's what I would expect from my second in command, a proud member of the Phantom Tribe," Galus murmured against Nahato's neck, "but what of my lover?" To emphasize the last word Galus gently grasped Nahato's stiff penis, eliciting a moan and a gasp from his young subordinate. "What does my lover think?"

As it usually did, Nahato's heart fluttered at the word; it was still unreal to him in many ways that Lord Galus had taken him as his lover, and the fact never ceased to delight him. Though he had to admit, he still found it difficult to separate his feelings for his master into more than one category. His master meant everything to him. He was his King, his lover, his entire existence. Thinking wholly as his 'lover' made it difficult to pinpoint his emotions.

"I trust you," Nahato decided to say finally. Lord Galus gave his penis a firm stroke, and Nahato tried and failed to stifle a moan. He slid his hands over the older man's shoulders, squeezing him for stability. "I admit that… _nngh…_ I dislike thinking of you with someone else… but I trust you, and I love you more than anything… even if you were to lie with her, my feelings wouldn't change… _aah…_ They'll never change…"

Lord Galus nuzzled Nahato's neck affectionately and began stroking his young lover's cock with more earnest. Nahato tossed his head back, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep from yelling out.

"I wouldn't do such a vile thing with her. You are the only one who can possibly satisfy me."

"Lo-lord Galus… _ahh… haah… ah-_ "

A metallic clang sounded from the other end of the hall. To Nahato's utter disappointment, Lord Galus removed his hand from the boy's shorts and stood, straightening his shirt. Feeling vaguely uncoordinated and vastly unfulfilled, Nahato stepped away from the wall, adjusting his own disheveled clothes.

"Perhaps doing this here was a poor choice on my part. I apologize," Galus said with a half-smile. Nahato didn't respond, too busy trying to tame his arousal so that he might be able to walk with comfort. The older man touched Nahato's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "We'll continue this later… Come to our quarters early this evening. I'll be waiting."

Such an invitation, even if it was expected, did not make the swelling between his legs any easier to bear. The boy nodded resolutely, his throat dry. Galus smiled at him, his fingertips gently stroking the side of Nahato's face.

"Good boy," he purred, just as a voice called from nearby.

"Lord Galus! You've returned! What news of the Princess?"

Galus's gaze coolly swept up to regard a member of his council, and as he approached them and his warmth left Nahato's side, the boy quickly turned away and left them to their talk, his shorts still incredibly taut and uncomfortable.

It was going to be a very long day, he lamented.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning trickled into evening with incredible slowness. For hours Nahato had been keeping himself as busy as possible to distract from his lingering arousal, still aching from their earlier encounter in the hall. If he wasn't keeping himself preoccupied, he would immediately remember the feeling of Lord Galus's rough hands all over him and the wetness of his tongue on his neck. Several times he'd had to excuse himself from various activities just to go get himself together. His young urges weren't as easily managed as an adults, he imagined.

Once Nahato had wrapped up all of his duties - and in record time, it was noted - he headed to the mess to see if Lord Galus was eating with the others. Lately his master had been taking his dinner at the palace or eating in private, so Nahato wasn't terribly surprised when Lord Galus appeared to be absent. The smell of food wasn't nearly as enticing as Nahato thought it would be after such a long day; despite Zula's invitation to join him and a few others to eat, Nahato politely turned him down and left the mess, his heart pounding in his ears. There was somewhere he had been ordered to be, and he couldn't fathom eating when he'd been promised something so much better.

Despite the fact that Nahato shared sleeping quarters with his master, he still knocked courteously on the door each and every time before he entered. Today was no different aside from the slight tremor in his hand as he rapped his knuckles against the door's smooth, black surface. He heard chair legs grind against the floor as someone pushed away from a desk.

"Come in."

Nahato obeyed, pressing his palm to the large, glowing red button by the door. The door slid up and away, closing itself neatly once Nahato entered the room. From his desk, Galus smiled at the boy, gesturing for him to come nearer.

"Don't just stand there, come to me."

Nahato approached eagerly. "You weren't waiting long, were you Lord Galus?"

"Even a single minute after we last parted was too long." Galus smirked. Once Nahato was standing before him, he grabbed the boy's hands and yanked him into his lap. The older man's lips immediately found their favorite spot on the nape of Nahato's neck, and the boy eagerly ground his hips against his master's, evoking an immediate reaction. The boy's hormones flared aggressively. Galus chuckled against his neck. "I fear I made you wait for too long… Did you pleasure yourself today? I wouldn't be angry with you if you did."

Nahato smiled and shook his head. "There is no pleasure unless it is with Your Majesty," he answered in a heady voice, eyes half lidded. He shifted his hips again.

Lord Galus's hand slipped into Nahato's shorts and pulled out his penis, already stiff in anticipation. "It must have been painful for you all day. I'm sorry."

As Galus stroked his subordinate's modest length and kissed his neck, Nahato's hands were busy unbuckling his master's belt, wrapping his small hands eagerly around his half-hard cock. Nahato stroked him in time with his master's motions, groaning under his quickening breath. "I welcome that sort of pain, if it's for Your Majesty."

Lord Galus gently tilted Nahato's chin toward him and kissed him fiercely. The boy poured hours worth of sexual frustration and yearning into the kiss, his tongue needily sliding past Galus's bottom row of teeth to plow the hot depths. With impatient hands Galus tugged Nahato's tunic up his torso; they broke away hastily only to discard the shirt on the floor before resuming, hands groping and stroking each other's cocks, bodies rocking against one another in a desperate need for friction and heat.

Nahato's body was feeling the impending release more quickly than usual. He blamed their earlier antics in the hall for winding him up so tightly.

"Lord Galus… _ahh…_ I'm already so close…"

"That's alright," Galus breathed in the boy's ear. He released Nahato's penis and grabbed his hips, pulling him even closer, their cocks brushing one another. Nahato's breath hitched in his throat. "You deserve to come, after waiting so patiently." The older man took Nahato's hand and circled it around both of their cocks before wrapping his larger hand over Nahato's, slowly beginning to pump them together. Nahato's lips parted and a beautiful moan spilled out, his eyes fluttering closed. The sensation was strange but entirely welcome; Galus's dick was intoxicatingly hot as it rubbed against his own, the sweet friction between their swollen flesh causing Nahato to tremble uncontrollably. As he writhed in pleasure, Lord Galus explored the boy's frail, pale blue chest with his tongue, sweeping a wet trail over his sensitive nipples. Nahato shuddered, taking a fistful of Lord Galus's shirt in his hand so that he might feel some semblance of grounding.

" _Aah…_ _ahh…_ Lord- Galus… I'm…"

"Come," Galus growled against the boy's skin. Unable to hold out any longer, a hoarse scream filled the apartment as Nahato's orgasm ripped through him, feeling as though it had splintered him into pieces. Lord Galus held him close as he rode through it, feeling the boy's dick spasm and pulse against his own, the sensation sinfully attractive. Nahato's cries dissolved into silent whimpers of pleasure, holding tightly to his master as though he were taking his last breaths.

The mess had splattered over Galus's jacket and hand; Nahato hadn't the semblance of mind nor the energy to apologize, but the older man wordlessly showed him his delight by lifting his hand to his lips and licking the clear substance with a pleased hum.

"Sublime," Lord Galus murmured, as his young lover lay limp in his lap, breathing wildly.

Nahato summoned the strength to sit up, his hands on Galus's chest. "My lord… I wish to bring you… just as much pleasure…" As his hands began a downward descent to Galus's still-rock hard cock, the older man grabbed his hands gently.

"There will be plenty of time for that. At present, I feel we should wash up."

"Ah…" Nahato surveyed his master's jacket. "I apologize, Lord Galus…"

"No need," Galus replied with a chuckle. "I'm planning on removing it anyway, am I not?" His unsullied hand gripped Nahato's knee, giving it a squeeze. "Can you walk to the washroom? Or shall I carry you?"

The prospect of His Majesty carrying him anywhere nearly made Nahato burst into peals of laughter. After his orgasm, he supposed he was somewhat drowsy, otherwise the idea wouldn't have made him feel nearly so giddy. "I can walk." he said, and Galus helped him slide off of his lap before rising himself. His large hand anchored behind Nahato's neck to help him keep his balance as the two of them walked to the washroom, Nahato immediately turning to help his master remove his stained jacket. Galus shook his head, and gestured toward the sleek tub.

"I can manage this. If you prepare some water and grab the sponge and soaps, I'll wash you."

Though Nahato was usually firmly against his master doing anything for him in the form of servitude, he knew that washing him was something Lord Galus enjoyed doing. It was less about submission and more about affection, a sensual act. Nahato certainly wasn't against it, so long as he was permitted to wash his master in turn from time to time, which Lord Galus never objected to, either.

Nahato did as he was told, locating his favorite soap and sponge before returning to the tub and turning on the water. Grabbing a wooden bucket which sat next to the tub, Nahato placed it under the flow of water until it was halfway full, and then shut the water off. He discarded his shorts and shoes, tossing them in the corner where Galus had placed his jacket. The boy regarded his shirtless master, feeling his face flush and his desire reemerge. Lord Galus's chest was broad and chiseled, his stomach muscular and attractively taut. As the older man approached, Nahato sat himself on the edge of the tub, the requested items in his hands.

"Did you eat before you came?" Galus asked as he knelt before the boy, taking the sponge and soap and dunking them in the bucket. Nahato shook his head.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Oh?" Gently, Galus pressed the sponge to Nahato's stomach and began washing him. Even though they'd done this countless times before, Nahato always felt oddly out of place when he was being pampered in such a way. "Were you hungering for something else?"

Nahato grinned boyishly. "I would think that would be obvious, my Lord."

Lord Galus chuckled. "Such a lewd boy." He tapped Nahato's inner thigh, and the boy obediently spread his legs so that his master might wash the sticky mess from his genitals. He did this slowly, gently, his careful movements causing Nahato's stomach to constrict with longing.

"Lord Galus, you still haven't been…. _seen_ to." the boy pointed out.

The sponge was dunked back into the bucket, this time to rinse the soap from Nahato's clean lower region. "I'm not in any hurry. The two of us may take our time tonight."

"Isn't is uncomfortable?" Nahato asked in concern, trembling slightly as the sponge trailed delicately over his softened boyhood. Lord Galus finished rinsing him and tossed the sponge into the bucket, leaning back to grab a drying cloth. He gestured for Nahato to stand, and once the boy obeyed he began to pat his wet skin.

"Only a little. But I am not stimulated wholly by touch, or contact. Aesthetic satisfies me, as well."

"Aesthetic?" Nahato was familiar with the term, but he wasn't precisely sure what it had to do with his master's arousal.

"Beauty," Lord Galus reiterated, standing up once he had dried off his young lover. "Specifically, _your_ beauty. Whether it's just looking at you, touching you, bringing you pleasure or watching the way you unravel in ecstasy: all of it is pleasurable to me."

Nahato felt a rush of elation course through him. He was no stranger to the way Lord Galus appreciated his body, but he hadn't realized it took so little to satisfy him. Nahato understood to an extent. Just being near his master made him happier than anything else. Serving him - both as his subordinate and his lover - was pleasing to him in ways he couldn't possibly describe. If His Majesty was content, than Nahato was as well. This was how he had always felt, and how he suspected he would always feel.

"Lord Galus…"

Nahato's hands trailed up the length of his master's torso, slipping around Galus's neck as the older man leaned down to meet him. Their lips met in a feverish haze of rapacious kissing, Galus grasping Nahato's ass firmly in his hands. Nahato groaned into the man's mouth, desire spiking into full-blown yearning. As Galus's tongue plundered his young lover's mouth, he picked the boy up, Nahato instinctively squeezing his master's waist between his thighs and holding tight to his neck; Galus carried Nahato back to their chambers, climbing onto the bed with the boy still hanging from him, Nahato kissing him greedily and whimpering as his master continued to grope his ass.

When they parted, breathless and goaded, Nahato allowed himself to be lowered onto the waves of cool sheets. Galus's weight soon disappeared from the bed and he stood, walking to his desk to collect a glass vial that Nahato knew well. He immediately flushed, knowing what was to come. Lord Galus rolled the vial between his fingers for a moment before tossing it onto the bed; it rolled into Nahato's arm, and the boy obediently picked it up between his shaking fingers.

"Nahato. I'd like you to prepare yourself," Lord Galus instructed, while calmly seating himself on his chair, strategically positioned with the most ideal view of the bed. Nahato's throat went dry, his cock twitching slowly back to life at the command. His Majesty often asked such things of him so that he might watch, and now he realized exactly why: Aesthetic. The prospect of being watched by his master while doing vulgar things already excited him, but now that he knew how much pleasure it brought Lord Galus, the sudden rush of lust he felt very nearly blinded him.

Tugging the cork free of the glass vial, Nahato emptied some of the thick oil onto his fingers, wiggling into a better position on the bed. Pulling his knees up, Nahato's oil-coated fingers traveled down his stomach, past his hardening dick until arriving at his twitching entrance. Nahato traced the pad of his finger in circles over his flushed pucker before pushing a finger inside, rolling his head to the side to let loose a gasp of pleasure.

"Good boy," Lord Galus breathed from his seat. Encouraged, Nahato introduced another finger, sliding both of them in to the knuckle. A breath caught in his throat and he arched his back, pushing his fingers in deeper.

It was nothing compared to how Lord Galus filled him. His fingers could not reach the depths his master could, nor could they satisfy him after his body had memorized Lord Galus's shape. They were a precursor to the pleasure that awaited him, and keeping this in mind, Nahato pumped himself vigorously, the slick oil adding to the smouldering heat that was steadily growing inside of him.

"Lo… Lord… G-galus…" Nahato gasped, wondering what his master's eyes looked like as he watched the indecent spectacle. With his free hand he clumsily stroked his penis in time with his finger-fucking, feeling a glob of oil trickle out of his convulsing hole. He was in such a haze of arousal he barely noticed the sudden dip in the bed, or the hovering form over him until Lord Galus was pressing his own oil-covered finger into Nahato's stuffed hole while planting feathery kisses over his jaw and collar bone. Nahato groaned in approval and tilted his hips up, yearning for more; his own fingers slipped out of his hole to allow another of Galus's inside, the older man's longer, rougher fingers caressing his inner walls and opening him up.

Nahato wriggled against the intruding fingers, desperate for more penetration, for more of his master inside him. " _Ahh…_ please, I need mo- more… _nngg…_ " he panted. Galus pumped him faster, but did not introduce another finger.

"Tell me what you want," Lord Galus's voice was criminally low and provoking, his breath hot against Nahato's nape. The boy shivered under him.

"I want… _aahh…_ Your Majesty… inside me…"

"You'll have to be more specific." Galus chuckled, pointedly scissoring his fingers inside of the boy's pink depths, his hot tongue trailing along Nahato's jaw.

"Your cock," Nahato gasped, his mind clouded over with lust and his stomach wound tight with unbridled arousal. Galus rose his head to view his lover, and Nahato stared up at him with half-lidded, bleary eyes. "I want Lord Galus's cock… inside me, fucking me… Please…"

Lord Galus smiled down at him, and pulled his fingers from Nahato's tight entrance. The boy let out a soft groan as Galus placed a hand against the boy's pale inner thigh, pushing it back so that he could align his dribbling cock with his hole. "Such naughty things you are capable of saying," he mused, rubbing the head of his cock over Nahato's quivering hole. Nahato smirked, teasingly pushing his hips forward, wiggling against the wet thickness pressing against him.

"Only because Your Majesty enjoys hearing me say erotic things," he answered.

"Indeed I do."

The bulbous head of Lord Galus's slick cock pushed through the first ring of tight, pulsing muscle. Nahato cried out, toes curling, grabbing up fistfuls of the sheets. Galus kept a firm hold on the boy's thighs as he eased himself in, sighing in pleasure. Nahato's walls squeezed him as if to expel him but only succeeded in sucking him in further.

As Nahato gasped for breath and clawed at the sheets, Lord Galus's hands slid behind Nahato's knees, pushing the boy's knees close to his chest and forcibly tilting his hips up. He sank deeper into his lover, pressing his weight into the boy's small body until he was fully seated inside him. For a moment neither of them moved; Nahato tossed his head, overwhelmed by the euphoric sensation of being filled, and Galus ran a hand gently up Nahato's heaving stomach and chest, staring at the display underneath him.

"Look at the beautiful mess you've become," Lord Galus hummed, his hand sliding up Nahato's right leg, stopping at his previously wounded ankle. Gingerly circling his fingers around his ankle, he pressed a kiss to the skin. "I love seeing you like this. Unraveled. Desperate. I can never control myself when looking upon such a sight."

He bucked his hips experimentally, and any reply Nahato had been planning was promptly flung away as the boy shuddered around the impaling length. Another thrust, slow but intense; Galus's cock was so hot and hard inside of him it was practically maddening. Bristling on the edges of the pleasure was a tinge of pain, a burning discomfort that usually cropped up right at the beginning and faded as the pleasure mounted. The pain associated with sex had long since become euphoric in of itself. It reminded him that his master desired him. The pain and pleasure were proof of their union, of the intimate time they shared together.

Galus's thrusts became long, heated and rough; the two of them developed a harsh rhythm as Lord Galus pistoned into him, Nahato in no position to wrap his legs around his master's waist though he badly wanted to, to pull him in, to force him as deep as he could go. Before he could realize what was happening, Nahato was being turned over, and as his chest and shoulders pressed into the warm sheets, Lord Galus sank back into him, large hands splayed over the boy's back, pinning him down. Nahato's mouth opened, but his cries were drowned out by the waves of silk underneath him. He bit down on the sheets as Galus's cock hit an electric spot inside of him, making him see stars. Nahato arched his back, eagerly meeting his lover's hips with each thrust.

" _Please… ah, please… please…_ " Nahato wasn't sure what he was pleading for, or if his mindless, muffled pleas could even be heard above the sound of slapping flesh and a creaking bed. Lord Galus held his hips firmly, pounding into the boy with an influx of voracious desire. Although Nahato's mind had become a disheveled mess, he could still recognize how his master's pace had become less calculated and more frenzied, and he realized his master was close to release. Being taken from behind was one of Nahato's favorite positions, but for reasons he couldn't clearly identify, today he strongly wanted to be closer to Lord Galus when he came. He wanted more contact, the feeling of heated, wet skin against his own.

Pushing away and twisting himself around, Nahato struggled onto his back. Galus's movements halted in slight surprise, and he lifted his hands from the boy if only to watch him curiously, eager to let him do as he pleased. Nahato felt blood rushing in his ears as he sat up, placing his hands on Galus's chest to gently guide the older man into a sitting position. Enjoying the sudden change, Galus easily allowed it, and Nahato shakily climbed into his lap, slowly sinking himself on his master's cock until he was firmly seated, his mouth open in a gasping moan. Lord Galus caught his parted lips in a forceful kiss, grabbing the boy's ass in both hands and pulling him up the length of his cock roughly. Nahato groaned, forcing his hips back down.

Once they'd found a satisfactory tempo, Lord Galus was plunging deeper inside his young lover than before, and Nahato was clinging to his shoulders for dear life, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Lord… Galus… _ahh… aahh…_ mmmh, so good… _it's so good_ …"

"Nahato… my flower… you are squeezing me so tightly… Could you.. ahh, could you be ready to come a second time?"

Galus took Nahato's boyhood in his hand and pumped him, causing Nahato to wail in pleasure and hug his master around his neck, his senses gone from him.

"I'm there as well…" Lord Galus breathed, thrusting hard and deep. "Should we… hahh, come together?"

"Y-yes… yes…. _yesyesyesyesyesyesss_ …"

Lord Galus's release was abrupt and powerful, as it usually was; he buried himself inside of Nahato to the root and came, holding the boy against him with one arm, his other hand busy stroking his young lover. He let out a deep, groaning sigh into Nahato's shoulder, and the boy cried out a moment later, the feeling of thick, warm liquid spurting inside of him, filling him to the brim driving him ferociously over the edge. As he cried and clung to his master, legs wound around the older man, Lord Galus emptied himself into the boy until there was nothing left.

The two of them remained in a close embrace, both fighting for breath and waiting for clarity to return. Nahato groaned as his master slipped out of him, falling onto his side, keeping the boy firmly locked in his arms. He kissed the boy's cheeks, his forehead, his chin, and swept some moist bangs away from Nahato's face. The boy clung to him, limbs still trembling, his breathing becoming even and slow. Under his breath, Nahato dreamily whispered his master's name; Galus laid a chaste kiss on the boy's mouth in reply.

.

.

.

Nahato had fallen in and out of sleep for the better part of twenty minutes. When he opened his eyes, he felt like no time had passed; he and Lord Galus were still entangled in the same position they had fallen into, and he could distinctly feel his master's seed trickling out of his aching hole. After such a fleeting nap he felt oddly awake, and he glanced up at Galus to see if the man had fallen asleep as well. As he stirred, Galus opened his eyes and looked down at his young lover. It was hard to tell if he'd been sleeping or resting; either way, the serene expression on his face made him look irresistibly handsome.

"Hmm?" Galus implored with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Nahato rubbed his cheek contentedly against the muscled arm that was currently serving as his pillow. "Wonderful."

"A choice word. I feel quite the same." the man said, his broad chest swelling with a deep sigh. "Though, we made quite the mess. If I wasn't feeling so content, I would suggest a bath and clean sheets."

"I don't want to move yet," Nahato put in, scooting closer to his master as to solidify his point. "For just a bit longer, I want to stay in bed."

"As do I. I only worry for your comfort."

Still somewhat embarrassed to admit that he _enjoyed_ the full, wet feeling he was left with in the afterglow, Nahato merely shook his head. "I don't mind it for a little while."

"Ah."

Lord Galus moved to pull the pillows from the head of the bed to their current cattywompus position, laying back down once he'd wedged the pillows into a comfortable place for them to rest. He laid back, raising his arm so that Nahato might steal a spot beside him, head resting on the older man's shoulder, locks of silvery hair brushing against the boy's nose. For several moments the two dissolved into a contented silence, enjoying the quiet haze of peace that came after more heated, amorous activities. As was usual during these moments, Nahato breached the silence first.

"Lord Galus?"

"Hm?"

Nahato tilted his head to better view his master's face. "It's just something I've noticed. Sometimes, you call me your 'flower'."

"I do." the man replied. "Do you dislike it?" he asked curiously.

Shaking his head, Nahato smiled. "I don't mind it… I just wonder if I seem anything like a flower at all."

"You remind me of a flower, here and there."

"How so?" the boy asked, his tone playfully inquisitive.

Galus stared up at the ceiling. "When you were much younger, before you worked directly under me and your skills were still developing, I saw you as something like a flower bud, firmly enclosed, waiting to bloom. You weren't very social, and it was always difficult to tell what you were thinking by looking at your face. Very reserved." Galus smiled at the memory. "You didn't run and play with the other children, you were solely focused on improving your arts."

Despite the truth in Lord Galus's words, Nahato felt a bit embarrassed. He never assumed he stood out as a child, or at least, he hadn't particularly _wanted_ to stand out. "I just didn't see much point in it. Playing games seemed silly to me when there were so many important things going on. I wanted your goal to succeed. I still do, of course."

"Of course," Galus chuckled.

"Are you saying I've… bloomed?"

"Perhaps," Galus answered. "Though, I still see your petals close tightly from time to time, when you're focused on something or when others try and socialize with you."

"I don't have time for any of that. Your Majesty's company is all I need."

"Ahh, and that is when I see you bloom most beautifully," Galus pointed out with a smile. He grabbed one of Nahato's hands and planted a soft kiss to his palm. "I'm happy to be the only man who has seen your petals open to expose the bud inside."

Nahato laughed, despite his best efforts. He impishly shoved Galus with his shoulder. "That's the most indecent metaphor I've heard from you yet, Lord Galus."

His master retaliated by grabbing the boy and savagely tickling his sides; Nahato burst into peals of breathless laughter, begging for mercy, desperately trying to squirm away. Galus took pity on him quickly, in consideration for the boy's undoubtedly sore body.

"I wasn't feeding you dirty limericks, I was being serious," Galus said in amusement, once Nahato had calmed down and reclaimed his place at his side. "I get to observe you at your most unguarded and unrestrained, and it's unspeakably beautiful. Just like a blooming flower."

Nahato nuzzled his face against Galus's chest, considering his words. "...Aesthetic?" he wondered aloud.

"Aesthetic." Galus repeated quietly, pressing a kiss to his young lover's forehead. "Now, how about we take a bath, change the sheets and then scurry back into bed?"

"And then perhaps go for round three?" Nahato suggested coyly.

Lord Galus shook his head with a stiff laugh, impressed and aroused in equal standing. "The boundless stamina of youth confounds me." he said.


End file.
